Ripples and Waves
by Crazy Yognaught
Summary: A long time has past and Rythian, Zoey and their children live far away from everyone else. One of their kids stumble across a castle and find a scientist. The other gets lost and finds his way into a dirt factory. What will happen? Cover art my me!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the realm of Minecraftia, far far away lived a princess. She was the princess of all the Mushrooms. She looked after all her subjects and lived happily. She was friends with all the humans in the world as well and everyone was happy.

But one day everything was burning. All the mushrooms were gone along with everything else. The mushroom princess became a normal person. Everyone fled to a new place and a few years later, everyone had forgotten about what happened. Everyone except the almighty mage.

He was seeking revenge on the scientists who destroyed everything. The two scientists joined forces to stop him so they developed a plan. They used their science skills to make the former mushroom princess and the mage fall in love with each other.

After many more years and more battles, the mage, Rythian, and his wife, Zoey, moved far away from everyone else. They now had two children, one a boy and the other a girl.

The boy was just like his father, brown hair with a tuft of blond, an interest in magic and he even dressed similar to him. The only things which made him like his mother was his big blue eyes. His name was Jay.

The girl on the other hand, Elizabeth, was the opposite. As she grew older and older, she began to look more and more like her mother, bright red hair, an awesome fashion sense and a love for mushrooms. Elizabeth wasn't interested magic despite her family all using it. Her eyes were big and purple like her dads and she could teleport just like him, but otherwise, they had nothing in common.

This story isn't about them though. It's about the scientists and their deaths.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read my rubbish stories! I hope you enjoy reading this because I'm enjoying writing it! For those of you who have read my other story (Running in Minecraftia) I might not be carrying that on (sorry Swift and PIAM). Thanks for reading. Byeeeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 1 Runaway

**Chapter 1- runaway.**

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

I need to get out the house for a bit. There's too much going on in there. I just need to runaway for a bit.

Mum doing magic, dad doing magic, Jay doing magic. Why? What's so good about magic. I'm not saying that I don't like magic, it's useful, but what's the big deal? It's boring.

I fly over the vast forest which supposedly separates us from everyone else. I don't get why we live so far away from other people. Dad says its to protect us. Yeah right. I mean, what do we need protecting from? These people can't be that bad, can they?

I slowly land on a big tree and pull the mushrooms out of my pocket. Jay says I should grow up and stop pretending they are alive but mum encourages me to talk to them. I know I look insane talking to mushrooms, but they talk back, I swear! Only certain people can hear them though. I'm one of the special few who can, and so is mum.

"How are you Gary?" I ask my favourite mushroom. I can tell him apart from the rest of the red mushrooms because he has an extra white spot.

"Yeah. I agree. It does look like the weathers going to be bad later. What's that? I should go home before a storm comes? But it's sunny right now! I have plenty of time." I look up at the midday sun. It glares back at me and shines intense heat onto my back.

Looking at my surroundings, I notice something flying through the air towards me. Wait, it's a person. It's dad, or is it Jay? I can't tell the difference between them. They are so alike, you can defiantly tell they're related.

I sink into the tree, hoping he won't notice me. It's probably too late. He's getting closer and closer and then suddenly...gone. He just disappeared in front of my very eyes.

Jay's P.O.V

She's done it again! Why does she always fly off? Does she want attention or does she just want to be away from everyone else? I don't know.

I fly fast above the trees which line out territory to go get her. I know she'll be hiding in one, talking to those stupid mushrooms. When is she going to grow up? To make matters worse, mum encourages her to. What is wrong with them?

A glimpse of red hair is all it takes for me to know where she is. I can see her slip into the tree more but I bet she knows I saw her. I creep closer and closer and closer.

In one swift move, I have my void ring on and teleport behind her. She tries to figure out what happened so I grab her from behind. She screams really loud and teleports. Since when did she have a void ring? I knew she had a flying one but I thought that was the only magic she used.

"Oh my days! It's just you Jay. Don't ever do that again!" Elizabeth gives me a stern look.

"Sorry sis. Come on, we're going home." I teleport behind my little sister to annoy her.

"Stop it! And I'm not going home. Not yet." I can feel a tantrum coming on but I'm not going to stop.

"Awwwwww. Was my little sister playing with her mushroom friends? Does she want to play hide and seek with them?" I torment her more and keep teleporting around her.

"Just leave me alone!" Elizabeth shouts then teleports away. I have no idea where she's gone. I need to find her before mum and dad start to worry. She can't be that far away because the void ring doesn't let you go too far.

"Elizabeth? Liz? Lizzy? Where did you go?"

Elizabeth's P.O.V

Where am I? What did I just do? Did I just teleport? I've been doing it all day, but I thought that was due to the void ring and I'm definitely out of its range. How did I do it then?

I observe my surroundings. There is a massive castle in front of me. Maybe someone in there can help me figure out what's happened. I look up at the sun to see how much time I have but I can hardly see it through the thick grey clouds gathering.

Gary was right; I should've just gone home when I had the chance.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! I hope you like this story! I just want to say thank you to all of those awesome people who have followed and reviewed this story! I also want to thank Star of Roselight for giving so many awesome suggestions for the title! I have decided to go with Ripples and Waves and I hope you will all agree this is an amazing title! Thanks! Byeeeeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 2- The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 2 - The calm before the storm**.

Lalna's P.O.V

"Uncle Lalna, what does this do?" I look to my left and see Lou standing in front of one of my condensers.

"Don't touch that! What did I tell you earlier?" I'm fed up of having to be her babysitter. Xephos and Lomadia owe me big time.

"Don't touch anything without your permission. Sorry uncle Lalna." The seven year old looks up at me with big blue eyes. She's so adorable, I can't stay mad at her.

"Let's go get some dinner before bed, shall we." I lift Lou onto my shoulders and fly her to the kitchen. I slowly land and place her on the table. When I open the chest containing food, I see an apple and some pork. That will do nicely!

Lou is sill sitting on the table, swinging her legs back and fourth. Her blond hair is in messy pigtails and her blue eyes swirl. She looks so much like her parents. She clutches the toy owl Lomadia gave her and sucks her thumb. On her back is a rucksack which is also in the shape of an owl and its full to the brim with what she calls 'treasure'.

I shove the pork into a furnace and lift Lou off the table. She takes her tiny thumb out of her mouth and smiles sweetly as she takes the rosy red apple out of my hand. Her mouth opens wide to take a bite but she pulls a face when she realises that she doesn't like apples.

"Ha ha," I chuckle, "your face then. It was so funny. Here, spit it into this tissue." I hold out a tissue and Lou spits the chunk of apple out. At that same moment, there was a knock. Someone was at the front door.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second. Don't touch the furnace, it will burn you." I fly out of the kitchen and go to the castle doors. I glance into a monitor and see that I have an unexpected guest.

I know this red haired girl. I gave her knowledge once but I also hurt her. I almost killed her! Why would Zoey be here though? I blew her up with a nuke, so she can't be here on good terms. One word bounces around in my head... Revenge. I was prepared for her and Rythian's attack, but for many years it never came. Why would they attack me now though? It's all very peculiar.

I don't have time for this, I need to get Lou fed and in bed, if I don't look after her, Xephos will fire me, then I won't have a job at the Jaffa factory! But if I take my eyes off Zoey, she could attack.

I know what I could do! I type several commands into the computer and hey presto! A force field appears around her so she is trapped! I then stroll to the kitchen to sort Lou out. When I finish dinner, my red haired enemy will be getting her just desserts ! (Yes, I know, it's a rubbish joke but its the best I could think of. Does anyone even get it?)

Sips' P.O.V

"Awwwww! Sjin! I found some uranium!" I say as I swing my pick into the mineral.

"Who's ranium?" My best friend replies from the other side of the mine.

"My ranium!" A smile is suddenly on my face. I know where this is heading.

"Sips, what are you doing in Tehran?" He laughs as he sinks his shovel into a dirt block. I find myself laughing also. That joke never gets old!

"Look at all this shit we got! Lets go take it back and have a dip I the pool." I start to make my way out of the mine but I stop when Sjin places his boney hand on my shoulder. Something's wrong, really wrong. He's only ever put has hand on my shoulder once, and that was when Aloysius got killed by the beaver mafia.

"I have a bad feeling about going back to the Sipsco facility. Something's going to happen, something bad." His hand falls from my shoulder and goes to his side. He has a worried look on his dirt covered face and his orange spaceman suit is also covered in the dirt.

"It will be fine. Come on Sjin, you big dumb dumb." I try to comfort him but I'm only doing it because I want to go in the pool. I can imagine it now, the sun shining on the beautiful blue water with me and Sjin floating on top.

"Fine Sips. Lets go." We climb out of the mine and head towards the pool. We splash around for a bit together, then finally float on our backs, watching the grey clouds gather together.

Suddenly a young boy teleports into the pool and is flailing about. It's obvious he can't swim so me and Sjin help him out. His clothes are soaking wet and I recognise him from somewhere. He reminds me of someone.

"Who are you?" Sjin asks the boy.

"I'm Jay. Have you seen my sister? She has red hair and she talks to mushrooms." The boy replies quickly. I still don't know who he looks like though.

"You mean Zoey? She has red hair and likes mushrooms." Sjin talks while I just stand there staring at this lad. He must only be 16 or 17.

"No, Zoey is my mother and Rythian is my father. My sister is called Elizabeth but she does look very similar to my mum." Jay is starting to get a bit worried now. I know who he looks like though. He said his dad is Rythian and I can certainly say they look very similar. Even their clothes are the same.

"Don't worry. We'll help you find your sister won't we Sjin." I reassure the boy and Sjin nods in agreement.

I look at the sky and more clouds have gathered. There's a storm coming so I direct the others inside, hoping that it will pass quickly.

* * *

As usual, thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry it's taken a long time to upload this because I have been very busy lately. If you haven't already noticed,I put a cover art on which I drew. I copied the hair though out of this lets draw manga book though, because I am a fail at drawing hair. When I found the picture in the book I had a spaz because I was all like 'omg! It's Rythian hair kind of.' Anyway, enough of me rabbiting on. Again, thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter. Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
